


Familiar Scents

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Fluff, I havent decided on who /that/ guy is yet, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, OV, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, This was suppose to be a quick drabble for Tumblr but it turned long, aoba jousai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: Originally a Tumblr Request. Omegaverse; Seijou with Pack Dynamics. This is like 90% fluff with a borderline threesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the Tags, it was a Drabble Request on Tumblr (http://evilauthorsclub.tumblr.com/), but it turned a bit too long. So It's here as well now.
> 
> Um... I'm taking requests for who /that guy/ is. So if you got ideas, share them and I might write more to it. It was fun writing this. I'd love to do more for it.
> 
> So, yeah. Have fun!

Water bottle in one hand, the other hand resting on his hip, a towel slung around his sweaty neck and calm, innocent eyes that nobody should ever dare to underestimate. That was Oikawa Tooru as he was focused on watching the opponent team prepare to leave the Aoba Jousai gym, carefully observing their movements and moods even as he replenished himself. Some might consider it unnecessary, seeing that Seijou had just won with an overwhelmingly successful result. But not Oikawa. In his opinion something like ‘too much preparation’ didn’t exist. He wanted to win. With his team. Together. But he knew that you can’t always have what you want. Especially when you’re-

“Shittykawa!” If Oikawa hadn’t expected it by now, he would have jumped at the sudden shout and thrown his water bottle into the air, only for it to fall right onto his head. Fortunately, he did expect this result. Making sure he looked more calm than he actually felt on the inside, Oikawa placed his bottle back onto the bench, before turning around to greet the sight of the fuming alpha stomping towards him with a smile. “How many times do I have to tell you?! Do  _ not  _ flirt with our opponents! It’s a pain in the ass to get rid of them  _ every. fucking. single. time!” _

“But Iwa-chaa~n! We won, didn’t we?” Oikawa whined, throwing himself at the angry alpha as soon as the he was within reach. Iwaizumi took a few steps with uncertain footing as Oikawa’s sudden weight fell onto him while Iwaizumi had still been mid-step towards the omega. Grumbling something about overbearing omega, the alpha wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s mid, stabilising each other as the omega draped himself over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Oikawa hid half of his face between his arms and the Ace’s jersey as he looked up through his long fluttering lashes. He pouted for additional cuteness points, completely unaffected by the alpha’s glare directed at him. “You should be able to deal with small pests like them, easily. It’s for the sake of the team and you’re so strong - just look at these arms of yours - that there is absolutely no way- Ouch!” Having enough of his omega Captain’s antics, Iwaizumi had flicked his forehead. While this did make Oikawa yelp and shut up, it didn’t make him get off of Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The alpha huffed an exhausted sigh.

“You should be more careful, idiot. Your heat is getting closer and with all the extra training sessions you do our scent is washing off of you as well. It’s getting dangerous enough for you without the extra dose of provocative flirting already, even if we’re constantly at your side,” Iwaizumi lectured his best friend and pack member. A wave of fondness mixed with protectiveness - or was it possessiveness? - washed over Iwaizumi as he watched his friend’s pained expression. He brought his hand up to massage the sore spot on Oikawa’s forehead where he had flicked him before. His eyes narrowed as he saw mischief spark in the omega’s eyes.

“Then you should just scent mark me again, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grinned shamelessly at Iwaizumi, his body pressing closer to the alpha almost all on its own. Oikawa had always loved scent marking, even when they had only been children. Ever since he had presented though, this preference of his had grown stronger. Iwaizumi wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Oikawa was intentionally washing his teammates’ scents off, just to get more attention from them. A low growl rumbled in Iwaizumi’s chest at that thought.

“You’re ridiculous,” the alpha barked out,  but his harsh words lost their meaning as he grabbed Oikawa by his waist, pulling the him closer, before he spun them around. Oikawa squawked in surprise as Iwaizumi unceremoniously dropped down onto the bench, dragging Oikawa with him on top of his lap. They almost bumped heads as the action made Oikawa fall forward, but Iwaizumi easily avoided it.

“Iwa-cha- Aah!” Oikawa’s breathless complaint ended in bubbly giggling. “That tickles!” Iwaizumi, being a man of opportunities, had seized the moment. Pressing his nose against Oikawa’s scent glands, he took deep breaths, letting the omega’s sweet scent fill his nostrils and daze his mind. Upon hearing Oikawa’s giddy complaint, he teasingly nuzzled Oikawa’s neck with his cheek, his hair tickling the underside of the omega’s chin, eliciting even more sweet giggling. “Iwa-chaaan!” 

Oikawa wriggled on Iwaizumi’s lap, trying to escape the tickling sensations, yet also grabbing his jersey to stay close to the alpha. Iwaizumi’s grabbed Oikawa’s hip tightly. It helped to restrict the excessive movements, but that was just a bonus.Iwaizumi’s real main intention was to pull the omega closer to him, pressing him against his chest. This didn’t mean though, that the wriggling didn’t annoy him. “Oikawa, stop moving around for a second, would you?! At this rate you’ll fall down!” 

“Buut, Iwa-chaaan. Your hair is so soft and spiky! I can’t help it when it tickles!” Oikawa tried to explain between giggles. His explanation though, didn’t really help to pacify the still aggravated alpha. Oikawa came to realise this as a gasped shriek replaced his giggling. “Iwa-chan! That hurt,” the setter whined, twisting his head to glance at where the alpha had bit him, but Iwaizumi’s head was in the way. “So mean, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi knew the boy in his lap was pouting without having to look at him.

“Quit your whining. You deserved that.” Yet, as he finished speaking, he lapped carefully over the mark his bite had left behind. It wasn’t a claim mark that broke skin and was long lasting, but his teeth still left a red bruise behind. Iwaizumi felt a childish pride in the fact that Oikawa allowed him to leave marks like those on his pretty pale skin. 

“For what?” Oikawa inquired, letting his head flop onto Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders and taking a deep breath of  _ alpha.  _ “For saying I like your hair?”

“No. For provoking other alpha. For giving them the idea they would have a  _ chance _ .” A low growl sneaked into his voice. Not wanting Oikawa to see just how much his actions were affecting him, Iwaizumi once more bit the omega’s scent glands. It was softer this time, but still enough to elicit another gasp, followed by a whine. Oikawa didn’t complain. Not with actual words at least. He nuzzled the alpha’s scent glands, covering himself with the alpha’s scent as he hoped this would suffice in calming the alpha down. It worked. Satisfied with Oikawa’s act of submission, Iwaizumi lapped over the bite, soothing it with his gentle touch.

Moments like these were what Oikawa loved the most. When the world seemed to stop, losing all importance, as he was covered in a blanket of warm scents that were unmistakingly alpha as they were paying attention to him, spoiling him with their affection. Being completely lost in the comfort the other’s presence and touch offered him, the omega didn’t even realise he was purring. He revelled in the way Iwaizumi was nipping on his glands, licking over his sensitive skin, nuzzling his shoulder and neck as he held him in his warm embrace. Oikawa wished for this to never end.

But of course that was impossible.

“Yooo, pack leader!” Came a bored sounding voice out of nowhere, disturbing their little moment, abruptly pulling them back into the present.

A growl vibrated from Iwaizumi’s throat before he could stop himself. “Hanamaki. What’s so important that you have to disturb us?” Ignoring Oikawa’s whined protest, Iwaizumi stopped nuzzling the omega’s scent glands to frown at the pair of annoyances in front of them. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who stood slightly behind him, wore matching grins that left a feel of unease in the pack leader’s stomach. “What?”

Hanamaki snickered and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards the Captain of the opponent team. Their practice matches for that day were over and most of their opponent team’s members seemed to have left already, leaving it to Seijou’s first years to clean up. Despite this, the other alpha didn’t seem to have any intentions to leave just yet. Instead, his unhappy glare seemed to burn holes into Iwaizumi’s head. “He said, he wants to talk with you. Alone.” Another, far less grumpy and far more aggressive, growl throbbed in Iwaizumi’s chest, begging to be vocalised. But Iwaizumi bit it back. If he were to growl now, it could scare the omega in his lap who was still happily purring and nuzzling the alpha’s scent glands, seemingly unaware of the tension around them. 

Iwaizumi knew better, though.

“This is all your fault. I told you not to, but you just never listen, do you?” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear. His restrained growl made his voice seem dark and rough as his eyes never once left the other alpha’s a half a gym away from them. He could feel Oikawa shiver under his hands, but his nose told him it wasn’t out of fear. In a sudden realisation he clicked his tongue. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Just ignore him, Iwa-chan. Please, just let him stare. He has no right or reason to stay here much longer. If he tries, then his coach or Mizoguchi will intervene and he’ll have to leave, anyway,” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi’s skin, unwilled to let go just yet.

Iwaizumi’s grip around the omega’s hip tightened as a storm of emotions raged under his skin. “You want to make him watch as I mark you?” Exhaustion made his voice drop low, frustration sharpened his tone as the thrill of the situation Oikawa proposed caused his heart to beat hard in his chest.

“ _ Yes _ !!” Iwaizumi almost choked on air, almost couldn’t believe what he heard. But then, just like at so many other times, he remembered that this was  _ Oikawa.  _ This ridiculous request shouldn’t cause so much uproar within him. He raised his hand to massage the tight knots in Oikawa’s neck. Then, when Oikawa’s purr gained in strength, his focus switched from content purring back to a piercing dark gaze. The alpha could feel the hairs in his neck stand up at the intensity and he made up his mind.

With a heavy sigh Iwaizumi stopped his massaging. “...your personality really sucks…”

“Iwa-chan! Rude!” Iwaizumi felt the omega tense under his hands, realised that Oikawa knew what he had decided. He tried to Oikawa’s shoulder reassuringly, but that only lead to Oikawa stirring under his touch, trying to sneak impossibly closer, trying to steal more time. As much as Iwaizumi would love to spend a bit more time with Oikawa like this, he had made his decision.

Grabbing Oikawa by his shoulders, he forcefully shove him away from his chest, before efficiently loosening the omega’s grip on his jersey. “Matsukawa, take care of him for a moment, won’t you?” He watched Oikawa’s reaction closely, barely noticed the other alpha and pack member nodding in agreement, as his full attention was on Oikawa who seemed to be frozen in place, neither whine nor purr resonating from his pretty pink lips.

Matsukawa was already bending down to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s waist when Oikawa found the strength to complaint. “I-Iwa-chan, no! A-at least, l-let me watch! Aaaahhh!” His words ended in a surprised shout as Matsukawa easily heaved him out of Iwaizumi’s lap, holding the omega pressed against his chest. “Mattsuuun! Nooo! Let me down!” Oikawa’s legs kicked into empty air as he tried to struggle free, but Matsukawa’s tight grip didn’t loosen the tiniest bit. Although Oikawa’s attempt at freeing himself seemed honest, none of the present pack members were able to take him serious. Not when there was a wide grin gracing his features. Iwaizumi sighed, wondering why he was still worrying about the bastard who was leading them by their noses over and over again.

“Sorry. The boss asked first,” Matsukawa responded without much passion. Only a small smile told the others that he had fun with the role Iwaizumi had bestowed upon him.

“Thank you. I’ll try to be back soon.” With that said, their pack leader got up and nodded at his pack members. Then he walked over to where their opponent’s team Captain was waiting for him, a grim expression distorting his face. 

Oikawa’s struggling increased as he was forced to watch Iwaizumi walk away, hindered by his friend from following him. Soon he came to realise that struggling wouldn’t help him much in this case. He stopped wriggling around and turned to face Matsukawa. His lower lip stuck out and quivered pathetically, his eyes wide and teary as he looked pleadingly at his friend. “Mattsuuun. Put me down, pleeeaase?” Even his voice quivered with the pressure of tears prickling in his eyes.

Matsukawa tilted his head, seemingly having to think about it first. “As you wish, Princess.” With that said the taller boy flopped down onto the bench, pulling Oikawa on his lap with Oikawa’s back against his broader chest. Oikawa threw himself forward, attempting to escape, but Matsukawa simply adjusted his grip on Oikawa’s torso and pulled him back against his chest. “Takahiro, help me out a bit here.”

Hanamaki looked down on his struggling partner, heaving an eyebrow to meet his grin. “Aren’t we dominant today.” 

“As if you don't like it, babe.” Matsukawa winked at his friend, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

“True.” Dirty grin still in place, Hanamaki bent down and rested his hands on Oikawa’s knees. Hanamaki stopped his movements, making sure he could hold eye contact with the fellow omega. Then he slowly, suggestively spread Oikawa’s legs and joined him on Matsukawa’s lap.

“Makkiii, nooo,” Oikawa fake whined, unable to hide the giggles that fell from his lips as Hanamaki closed the remaining distance between them to a very intimate degree. When Hanamaki finally stopped moving, they were chest to chest, half sitting on each others laps so as not to fall from Matsukawa’s lap, with Matsukawa’s hands resting on Oikawa’s hips. Out of habit and comfort, Oikawa slung his arms around the strawberry blonde spiker. Hanamaki took this as an invitation and buried his face into Oikawa’s neck. The soft purr that soon after vibrated against Oikawa’s chest compelled him to do the same. He tried to resist - after all Iwaizumi was about to get into a fight with another alpha, because of him. He absolutely couldn’t miss that - but his friends and pack members’ familiar scents, their comforting, warm bodies pressed against his front and back, lulled him in. He felt his will to resist steadily melt away, unable, no,  _ unwilled  _ to fight the feeling of ‘home’ they offered him.

Soon enough Oikawa found himself happily purring alongside Hanamaki, while his fellow omega nuzzled the scent glands on one side of his neck and the alpha nuzzling the glands on the opposite side. No thoughts of Iwaizumi or fighting alpha’s destroyed the calm peace his mind has fallen into.


End file.
